pudding_pokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Samson Brown
]] Samson Brown is the heir of the Brown Family, a major player in the Church. His father is the current Head of the Church. A lot of Samson's fame stems from this fact. Despite his father's great preaching, Samson doesn't have the same spark of passion, and so serves the church in more practical and worldly ways, primarily as a diplomat to the Crown. History Early Life Samson Brown grew up on Capitol Island. He was born in 1332. Owing to the closeness of his father and the king, he grew up close to Prince Denton English. As a result of this, the two became childhood friends. Their paths differed greatly in education however, as, at the age of 5, Samson was brought into the church to begin his religious education. By all accounts he took to it poorly, remembering the general gist of teachings rather than their word for word quotation. In an attempt to improve his learning, his father suggested to the king that Samson and Denton share some classes. While this didn't improve Samson's ability to learn the religious texts, it did make clear a talent. Samson possessed a natural knack for matters of state. By the time he was finished studying at age 14, Samson was a fairly accomplished statesman. Some have even claimed he's more talented at it than the prince himself. Pokemon Journey In the year 1347, Samson and Denton set out on their Pokemon Journey. It was largely a formality, as neither Royalty nor Priests are allowed to properly compete in the Pokemon League. Despite this, the two boys insisted on experiencing the Region from the perspective of the common folk. To this end, they took up the traditional Pokemon of their houses, and set out. The journey was of interest to both the boys, and served to further strengthen their bond. Along the way they also met, and befriended, a great deal of people. Most of them were from other major families in the region, as despite the supposed intent of the journey, they avoided staying in Pokemon Centres the majority of the time. This period served as a very practical starting point for Samson's career, as he made contacts. It is a small wonder that he managed to retain such a wonderful reputation, as the Prince picked up a reputation as something of a heartbreaker, flitting between relationships with girls he met along the way. The Turner Incident Samson's involvement in the Turner Incident is largely limited, however still essential for the matters to proceed. Along the journey, Samson met the great William Turner. Knowing the potential influence he held in the Pokemon Contest community, he worked hard to befriend the man, and despite failing to be truly a friend, he did manage to achieve a working relationship with the man. In the year 1349 he arranged a meeting to discuss spreading the churches influence. Denton expressed curiosity in the meeting, and so was allowed to tag along. It was at this meeting that Denton was introduced to Elle Turner. It was love at first sight, and the two entered into a courting relationship for the following three years. Samson's involvement during this time was non-existent, however when the couple's engagement of 1351 fell apart, he was a part of the investigation into the Turner Family. This investigation turned up corruption and contest rigging on the part of William Turner, and despite no evidence being made public, the entire Turner Family was barred from entering contests into the future as a result. Modern Career Since his involvement in the Turner Incident, Samson's career has been strained. Trust runs thin for him among the nobility. Despite this sentiment, he has still managed to achieve success, helping to revitalize the church in certain areas. The trust issues have slowly worn off, as the Turner Incident proved to be a one-off incident. Presently, Samson is working in Graslend with the Schirmer Family to bring an end to the conflicts between Team Blaze and Team Terra in the area.